Who I Am
by MsLooneyLady
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't who she's always said she is. A year back at Hogwarts with the gang and a man determined to destroy her might just reveal it all. She's Head Girl and Draco Malfoy is, of course, Head Boy and they're forced to live together for a year. Could there be a spark between them? If there is, will they act on it? Very AU. Hope you like! Rated T for now. R/R
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name was not always Hermione Granger. That's the name most people in the world know me as, but it only became my name when I was fifteen. I was born with the name Hemera Giuliani.

I spent the first half of my life in Italy, Rome to be specific, with my loving and occasionally overbearing family. But my family was not a normal family. In Italy, all of the magical families are split into five Dinastias, or clans: the Drago, the Lupo, the Volpe, the Serpe and the Fenice. The Fenice, or Phoenix, is the most powerful Dinastia and the Giuliani have been at its head from its birth. We are considered the most powerful family in Italy and are respected around the world for our magical prowess.

My father, Basilio, became Padrone, or Master, of the Fenice when I was ten because my grandfather died. My mother, Hera, is the Comandante, the Commander. She's sort of like the general of our own personal army. My oldest sibling and brother, Alexiares, trained to become the next Padrone. My sister, Eirenne, as the oldest daughter, trained to become a Soldato, a soldier, most likely one who will take our mother's place when she is ready to retire. I trained to be a Sacerdotessa.

The Sacerdotessa are three extremely powerful women, trained to access the energy of magic and all living creatures. They do not use wands, simply their minds. The three choose their apprentices by hand when the child is five years old. I was chosen by Riccarda, the strongest and the leader. And for good reason. It was training that usually took twenty years, but it only took me until I was fourteen to master it. Once my training was over, I expect to have nothing to do for a long time since Riccarda wasn't going to be retiring any time soon, but I was wrong.

The Dinastias have a history of fighting amongst themselves, but no Dinastias fought more than the Fenice and the Serpe. My grandfather was killed by them, and so I grew up fighting a war. It never reached my doors, though, and I mistakenly believed that our stronghold was untouchable. But when I was nearly sixteen we were betrayed by one of my father's councilors to the Serpe. They broke into our strongholds with one purpose: capture me and turn me against my family for their own purposes.

In the heat of battle, Riccarda apparated me away, illegally crossed boarders to get me to her long time friend Albus Dumbledore. He agreed to hide me until it was safe to go back to my family. But it never seemed to be safe again. The Serpe had been joined by the Lupo and neither of the other Dinastia were willing to help. On Christmas day I got word that my parents were dead and my siblings had taken their places. They needed me to stay safe and hidden. They ordered me to stay safe and hidden, and I physically couldn't go against a direct order. So I stayed in England.

We agreed that I would take the name Hermione Granger, a name I chose, and use a wand so no one would know who I was. I became close friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasely, two boys from my house. Dumbledore informed me of the true evils of Voldemort, which had only been a name I rolled my eyes at before, and agreed to let me help the Order of the Phoenix in any way I could. I wasn't surprised he did. He could use a power like me. An atrocious woman named Umbridge was at the school that year, and I hated her like I had never hated any single person in my life. I helped Harry start Dumbledore's Army and get rid of the awful hag.

I spent the summer with Harry and the rest, pretending my "muggle parents" didn't care. Sixth year was full of hormones; Ron was annoying, Harry worrisome and Cormac McLaggen the worst person on the earth. After Dumbledore died, Ron and I agreed to go with Harry to get the horcruxes. By the time the war was over, I just wanted to go home. But it seemed like I would never be able to go back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hermione!" I cringed at Ron's screeching. We were closer than we had ever been before now that we had officially decided to never try to date again. The couple of weeks we'd tried were incredibly awkward and, after a lengthy discussion, we agreed that it just wasn't going to work. But during those two weeks, we'd gotten to know each other better than the three years we'd spent together. But that didn't mean I didn't hate his screeching.

"What?" I called back, not bothering to look up from the muggle romance novel I was reading. It was some stupid thing of Ginny's about a werewolf and a human girl, but it was at least something. I'd run out of my own books.

"We're playing quidditch!" I sighed, more to myself than anything. I loved flying. Loved it. And I was a fabulous chaser. The national Italian team had even offered me a spot as soon as I was done with my education when I was fourteen! But the Serpe knew that so I hadn't been allowed to touch a broom in three years. It only made the knife in my heart twist deeper when my friends forced me to watch them play.

"So?" I yelled, officially frustrated.

"We need a ref!"

"So?" I repeated, only getting more annoyed.

"Please, Hermione!" I sighed again and shut my book before heading downstairs. I'd been living at the Burrow since the end of the war nearly three and a half months ago. Everyone thought my "parents" were in Australia still, so no one blinked an eye. Harry was here, too, so that made me feel less awkward about it. I honestly had no idea where I was supposed to go now. I hadn't been able to get in touch with Riccarda since she found out Dumbledore was dead and she'd felt the need to order me to stay in Britain. I had a feeling she was ignoring me.

"Fine." I said, smiling good naturedly at Ron as I reached him, "I'll ref." He beamed at me, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside to where Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Charlie and Percy were waiting. I went to stand beside Percy, who looked almost as miserable as I felt.

"They rope you into this too?" Percy asked, shaking his head.

"Apparently, they need a ref."

"Want to change places?" he asked. Yes. Yes I would.

"Not a chance, Perc." I begrudgingly said, though I didn't let that slip out. He shrugged. He hadn't expected me to say yes.

"Eh, it's okay. This game is to cheer up George, anyway." I nodded, feeling slightly better about being forced to watch. George was doing as well as could be expected after losing Fred, but none of us was letting up on him. We were trying to treat just as we would have if Fred was still around, which was helping a bit.

"Okay!" Charlie yelled, silencing everyone. "I get Harry." Harry walked over to Charlie as Bill scowled at him.

"Fine. I get Ginny." Ginny and Harry exchanged a smirk as Ginny joined her oldest brother.

"Angelina."

"George."

"Fleur."

"You're taking my wife?" Bill asked, eyebrow's raised. Fleur kissed his cheek before going to stand beside Harry. "Percy, looks like you're with me." Percy gave me one last painful smile and joined the group. I laid down in the grass below the makeshift pitch as they started. I didn't pay a single lick of attention, just stared up at the sky and let my mind wander until they needed me. I called the shot based on who was nicest in the moment, a fact Harry noticed almost instantly. I shrugged at his knowing smirk and lay back down. The game ended when Harry caught the snitch about an hour and a half later. I staid in the grass when everyone else went in, enjoying the last of the summer heat.

"'Lo there." Harry said as he sat down beside me. Ron sat on my other side, facing us.

"Where's Gin?" I asked without opening my eyes. It seemed like the Harry and Ginny were joined at the hip these days. They'd been sleeping in the same bed since the first night back at the Burrow, and doing more than that for a month or so, though they kept that little fact from Mrs. Weasely.

"Inside. We wanted to talk to you." I opened my eyes and turned my head to squint up at Harry. He was looking down at me with a small smile on his face. A wind blew my hair into my face and he reach over to tuck the strands back behind my ear, chuckling softly. I didn't think anything of it. We'd always had a relationship full of affectionate but completely unromantic touching. I knew Ginny was a little jealous of it at first, but she'd gotten over it pretty quickly when he started snogging her instead of me.

"What's up?"

"We were just wondering if you were okay." Ron said. Both of their faces turned serious as they watched my reaction.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked, honestly confused.

"You just seem distant lately. Lost in thought." I sighed as I looked back up at the sky.

"I guess I have been that." I acquiesced.

"Want to tell us where you've gotten lost?" Harry asked. I shrugged the best I could lying down.

"I've just been wondering about what to do next." I felt Harry lie down beside me, his hands cradling the back of his head.

"I've been thinking about that, too." That surprised me a little. I'd figured he was just along for the ride for a while.

"What have you come up with?"

"Well, I don't think I want to be an auror anymore." Harry said. Now that I wasn't surprised at.

"I figured."

"Really?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"You just seem so tired of all that."

"I am. I really am." I could hear the exhaustion in his voice. I reached over and squeezed his bicep in comfort.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to be an auror either." Ron added.

"Not surprised." I said with a shrug. Ron shook his head.

"How could you have possibly known that?"

"I'm your best friend, Ron." He smiled down at me for a brief second.

"The problem is figuring out what to do next." Harry said, moving the conversation along.

"You could teach." Ron said. I nodded in agreement. Harry scoffed.

"I'm looking for real suggestions here, Ron."

"And that is a real suggestion." I said, turning to my side to look at him, "You're a fantastic teacher, Harry. Did you see those kids after only a year in the DA? I don't know when Hogwarts is reopening, but you would make a pretty great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"You really think that?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. I nodded and he smiled. "You'd make a great teacher yourself." I rolled my eyes, going back down on my back. Harry leaned up on his side, though, not letting me escape.

"He's right, Hermione." Ron said, eyebrows drawn together.

"I don't think that's the best for me."

"Why not? You're smarter than half the teachers we had." Ron questioned. That was true, but not a good enough reason for me.

"I just don't know."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Harry asked.

"Here." I said without even thinking, my voice full of bitterness I was usually so good at hiding. My boys exchanged a look.

"At the Burrow?" I sighed and sat up, running my hands over my face.

"No. Well, maybe. But that's the problem. I don't know where to picture myself in five years." I paused then decided to just go for it. "Can I be honest?"

"Of course." Harry sat up, worry now stamped in his emerald orbs. I took a deep breath.

"I miss them. I miss my family." Sympathy softened the worry in both their eyes.

"We could go try to get your parents back." I shook my head. Of course they didn't understand. I had never given them the chance to understand. Dumbledore had told me not to tell them and now I could never tell them. They'd never forgive me for lying to them for three years.

"Thanks, but no. They're better off where they are." They only nodded, not bothering to question my choice of words. They were used to me being cryptic when it came to family. "What about you, Ron? What are you thinking about doing?"

"I was thinking about helping George around the shop for a bit. At least until I figure out what I want to do."

"That's a great idea." I said, smiling at him.

"The shop does need another ginger around." Harry agreed.

"That reminds me, I need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Why?"

"Let me guess." Ron said, smirking, "Books."

"Yeah. Books." I said, making my boys chuckle. "What? I love Ginny, but she has awful taste." They laughed harder at that.

"If you don't watch out, the Burrows going to turn into a pile of books." Harry said to Ron, still laughing.

"I won't get that bad. Besides, I'm not buying a ton. Just what I can afford."

"But you're rich." Harry said, his eyebrows lifting mockingly. I rolled my eyes as my best friends made fun of me for my money. They'd been making fun of me since I told them I was extremely wealthy last year. Riccarda had left me enough money to live like a queen for the rest of my life.

"It's not my fault I was born into wealth. And you're not bad off yourself, Mr. Potter." I pointed out. Ron shook his head.

"But you're, like, Malfoy rich. Not even Harry's got that much money."

"Malfoy rich?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's an apt description." Harry agreed. I rolled my eyes again.

"You two are incorrigible."

"Yep." Ron confirmed with a nod. We laughed together, just enjoying the chance to laugh at something.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ginny's voice said from behind us. We looked around just as she plopped down beside Harry. "But this just came for you." She held out a medium sized envelope.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, trying to get a look.

"There's a Hogwarts crest on the other side." Ginny said, and suddenly my boys and I were much more interested in it.

"It thought Hogwarts was going to be closed for a while." Harry said.

"That's what I thought." I quickly opened it and read.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_How are you, Hermione? Molly told me that you're staying at the Burrow for a while. I hope you're doing well. I know this letter is probably a surprise, but I hope you will understand why I felt the need to send it._

_The rebuilding of Hogwarts is complete. I want to start the term on the 1__st__ of September, and as it is only the 15__th__ of August I believe that this is a reasonable goal. I want to invite all of the students that were unable to finish their seventh year to return this year and complete it, no matter their reason for being unable. I hope that you agree that this is a good idea, because I need your help._

_Inviting back all of these students will require great student leadership, and so I want to ask you to be Head Girl. No one could be a stronger leader and guide to help the students, and your marks have proven that you deserve the position scholastically as well. Before you agree, however, you should know that I am extending the position of Head Boy to Draco Malfoy._

_I'm doing this for two reasons. Firstly, because his marks were only ever second to yours, and so I know that he will be able to keep up on his studies. Secondly, inviting all the students back includes those from families that were sympathetic to Voldemort. I fear that many will not return because they are afraid of how they will be treated by their fellow students and their teachers. Appointing Draco Malfoy, an actual Death Eater, though acquitted as he was, will be a great step in showing that Hogwarts still does not discriminate against anyone and will most likely be the push some need to come and finish their education. _

_I know that you and Mr. Malfoy have never gotten along, but I know that this is the best decision to be made for Hogwarts. If you decide that you cannot or will not work alongside Mr. Malfoy, please let me know. I will be sending the official letter out in two days and will expect your answer by then. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

I looked up at my friends, watching me expectantly.

"They're reopening Hogwarts for the new term. McGonagall wants me to be Head Girl."

"That's fantastic!" Ginny said, smiling brightly.

"Go Hermione!" Ron cried, beaming from ear to ear.

"Of course she does." Harry said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I squeezed back, smiling as their joy filled me. This seemed like the answer to the questions we were just asking ourselves. Or at least the answer to my question. Riccarda had told me to stay at Hogwarts, so that's what I would do.

"Does she say who Head Boy is?" Ginny asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Ron asked sharply. The other two's smiles had lost some shine too.

"She has some good reasons, Ron."

"But that means you'll have to live with him. For a year." I shrugged.

"At least I'll have a bed and a solid roof over my head."

"But—"

"What happened to you three being happy for me?" I demanded, looking in all their faces. They had the decency to look ashamed.

"Is this what you want, Hermione?" Harry asked. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes." Harry looked at Ron, who sighed but nodded without a word.

"Then we're with you. Let's go back to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

Chapter 2

"Finally! What took you so long?" Mrs. Weasely asked Ron as he finally came downstairs, his trunk following along behind him.

"I couldn't figure out what socks I wanted to bring." he replied as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Of all the ridiculous!" Mrs. Weasely shook her head. "Get outside before I hit you upside the head, Ronald Weasely." Ron paled slightly and hightailed it for the door. "You three get going, too. We've got ten minutes before the train leaves." Harry, Ginny and I followed her orders. We'd already said goodbye to George, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasely yesterday, since they all had to be at work today. When we reached the other side of the board, the five of us disapparated with a loud pop.

"Am I ever going to get used to that?" Ginny asked, looking slightly green after we landed at the apparation point in King's Cross. Ginny had only gotten her license a month ago, and even then it was only out of necessity. She still preferred using the floo. Harry put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Eventually." he assured her gently. The sight of them simply being a couple made my heart swell a little. Harry deserved this happiness. I caught Ron giving them the same fond look and her blushed a little. I bumped my shoulder with his to let him know it was okay.

"Alright. Come on." Mrs. Weasely ordered, still in powerhouse mode. We followed her onto the platform with five minutes left to get on the train. "Have a good term, you four. No more getting into trouble, no more sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. This is going to be a normal, boring year. Understand?"

"Sure, Mum." Ginny nodded, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Believe me, I'm done with all that." Harry said. Mrs. Weasely pulled him into a bone-crushing hug before doing the same with Ron.

"Don't kill me, Mum." he croaked. Mrs. Weasely chuckled weakly, letting him go to wipe a single tear off her cheek.

"Sorry. I'm just going to miss you all. You warmed up the house." We all knew she was thinking about Fred.

"I'll make sure we all write." I assured her, stepping into her arms for my hug.

"Thank you, Hermione. Keep those three out of trouble for me." I pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Will do." She patted my arm, holding back more tears.

"Off you go. It's going to take off without you." We boarded the train, turning around to wave just as the warning whistle blew.

"Let's try to find Luna and Neville." Ginny suggested and led off down the corridor. We followed her, but were stopped every few feet so that yet another person could shake our hands and thank us for what we did. After about two minutes I knew all three of us had had enough. Luckily, Neville was standing in the door of the compartment two up from us.

"Ginny!" he cried, smiling and waving, "Harry, Ron, Hermione! We're in here." Each of us paused to give him a hug before pushing past him into the compartment. Luna was there with Dean and Seamus. In a second Luna was up and practically throwing herself onto me.

"Hello, Luna." I chuckled, hugging her back. The two of us had gotten particularly close while we were healing at Shell Cottage.

"Hermione. I see you've managed to get rid of some of your wrackspurts." I smiled and nodded, though I still had no idea what she was talking about. I developed a whole new respect for her slightly strange ways.

She reminded me a bit of my sister, Eirenne. Only a tiny bit, but it was enough to be a comfort. I'd accidently told her just that and had to swear her to secrecy. In a way I felt closer to her than Ron and Harry because of that. I'd told her a lot I shouldn't have while I was trying to forget Bellatrix's eyes. Of course, the torture hadn't been as bad as it would have been thanks to my ability to pull on the magic of those around me. But I'd never managed to forget the crazed look in the woman's black eyes.

"Have I? Purely luck, I suppose. How are you?"

"Much better now that I'm with my friends." Ron approached and Luna threw her arms around him. I noticed his cheeks go a little red, much like they used to when he had a crush on me. He met my gaze over Luna's shoulder and looked away, embarrassed for the second time that day. I shook my head, filing away that information for later use. I sat beside Neville, joining in his conversation with Dean and Seamus. I chatted about nothing with my friends until the trolley came around, at which point I looked down at the muggle watch on my wrist.

"Merda!" I cried, jumping up and surprising everyone. I turned and started rummaging through my bag, having added an undetectable extension charm on this one too, for my notebook and a quill.

"Mer-what?" Seamus asked.

"She only curses in Italian, remember?" Ginny said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm late for my meeting with Malfoy." I finally found a quill and headed for the door.

"You're meeting with who?" Dean asked in a confused tone.

"They'll explain." I shut the door behind me and started for the Head's compartment, hoping no one would notice me and force me to stop so they could thank me. Luckily, I only got stopped once by a first year I managed to coerce into letting me go quickly. When I opened the door a very bored looking Malfoy was lounging in one of the chairs. A very hot, bored looking Malfoy.

His hair was slightly disheveled in that very purposeful way and slightly longer so it almost hung in his eyes. He was wearing a gray long sleeve t-shirt with the crest for the muggle band Queen in the center that showed off his perfectly tone biceps and gave his usually gray eyes an almost blue tint, and I was pretty sure that his muggle jeans would make his butt look fantastic. But it was his magic that really caught my attention.

Since he'd technically been the closest person to me while I was being tortured, though his back was turned for most of it, it was his magic I'd relied on to keep me sane. I'd starting pulling on it on pure instinct. I hadn't even meant, too. But that's what got me sane enough to lie to the wench. For some reason, I could once again feel the pull of his magic on mine. Almost like it was greeting me.

"There you are, Granger. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." His smooth, deep voice pulled me out of my stupor.

"Sorry about that. Oh, hi Zabini." I said, my eyes finding Blaise Zabini in a seat closer to the door.

"Hello, Granger. Nice to see you. May I say, you look particularly beautiful this afternoon." The suave Italian stood, giving me that smile I knew melted many a girl's heart. Somehow it had never worked on me. I just figured it was because I grew up in Italy with a best friend and brother that was exactly the same way.

"Thank you, Zabini." I smiled back politely.

"Sei il benvenuto, bella." I nearly rolled my eyes. I knew that the speaking Italian thing worked on nearly every girl, too.

"Goodbye, Blaise." Malfoy said pointedly. Zabini nodded, smirking, before disappearing through the door. "Sorry about him. I think he has to flirt with any female that crosses his path." I blinked, thrown off a little. I didn't think Malfoy knew how to say the word sorry.

"Don't worry about it." I answered cautiously, sitting in the seat across from him, "I was late. I suppose I deserve a little unwanted attention as payment." Malfoy lifted a single eyebrow.

"Unwanted? Even taken girls like it when he looks at them." I tried to figure out where he was trying to go with this, but with no luck. His face was a mask of feigned indifference. I could feel the curiosity in his magic, but not the reason behind it.

"I've known too many boys like him, I suppose. And it's going to take more than suggestively saying 'You're welcome, beautiful" to make my knees melt." Malfoy's eyes widened slightly.

"You know Italian?"

"I know enough." I answered vaguely. I was shocked again when he let out a bark of laughter.

"Do me a favor and don't tell him that for a while. It'll drive him crazy."

"Sure." I agreed without really thinking about it. It wasn't something I advertised anyway. "Should we get this figured out before the prefects get here?"

"I suppose." I took that as the most confirmation I was going to get.

"So the prefect schedule, should we make one every month?" Malfoy shook his head.

"Even thinking about that sounds exhausting." I actually had to agree with him there. "How about every three months. That way we can still take requests but won't kill ourselves trying to get it done on time."

"That sounds great." I said, hiding my surprise as I jotted it down. I was expecting him to be at least a little hard to work with. Apparently, he was all about being friendly this year. Odd, but I could work with it. "We can probably get that done by Friday. Who should patrol 'til then?" Malfoy shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Since it's the first week, it should be people everyone respects at least a little and that are comfortable with punishing people.

"The seventh years, then? Most of them fought in the Battle."

"And that automatically gets them respect?" I asked. Malfoy just shrugged. "Okay. Seventh years it is. We'll give them a little time off after since they'll be taking the whole week." I jotted down some more notes.

"I assume we'll have to take a night or two a month."

"Probably. We'll figure that out with the schedule."

"Fine." he answered, sounding bored again.

"When do you want to have the weekly meeting?" Malfoy leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and put his hands beneath his chin. I looked up from the notebook only to get an eyeful of his beautiful face. I blinked once, sitting back to put a distance between us before I could do something stupid. Like stare. I noticed his eyes shift a little, and felt something shift in his magic, but I ignored. It probably had nothing to do with me.

"I always liked it when the meetings were on Mondays in the break before dinner."

"Same here. Gives time to study after dinner." I jotted that down, almost missing his eye roll. Almost "Studying is important." I said defensively.

"True. But you take it to a whole new level. I bet you've already read all of the texts for the year." He was right. I had. But there really hadn't been much else to do around the Burrow. Just a bunch of quidditch games I couldn't join in on and a load of dishes to wash after dinner. "Why do you study so much? I've always wondered."

"I enjoy it." He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. It made me wonder if he knew I was lying. I did it because it helped me keep my mind off what could be happening back in Italy, something I worried about almost constantly. At least this year I'd have Head duties to add to the list of things that kept me preoccupied, especially since worrying about Harry's life was off it now.

"Sure thing." he commented lazily, almost like an afterthought. A knock on the door startled me and a second later Ginny had opened the door and walked through, Neville and Luna behind her. They were all seventh year prefects. Ron hadn't been disappointed at all when he hadn't gotten the badge and Harry had been appointed quidditch captain again so he was happy as a clam. Within a couple of minutes the room was full with all the prefects.

"You want to give the speech?" Malfoy turned away from Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, both prefects, to ask me. I nodded and got everyone's attention, which happened much faster than I expected.

"Right. Well, Malfoy and I are the Head Boy and Girl this year. That means you are going to respect us, and yes, I mean you have to respect Malfoy."

"But—" a Gryffindor fifth year I was pretty sure was named Mark started, but I cut him off.

"No. McGonagall saw fit to appoint him to this position, which means you will respect him as your Head Boy. I'm not saying you have to be best friends with him, but you will do as he directs you as far as prefect duties go. Do you all understand?" There were some nods and grumbles I assumed were the best consent I was going to get. I quickly told them what Malfoy and I had decided on, pairing the seventh years to patrol Gryffindor with Hufflepuff and Slytherin with Ravenclaw for the week. "Fifth years patrol the next hour and sixth years the last hour of the train ride. There will be someone in this compartment if you need any help. Any questions? Great. See you at Hogwarts." The compartment emptied and I sat down with the text for arithmancy that Ginny brought me. Bless her.

"Why'd you do that?" I looked up from the book to find Malfoy back in the position with his elbows on his knees, looking at me very intently.

"I'm sorry, I should have run that last part past you, but it's always done the same way so I figured you wouldn't have cared m—"

"I don't care about patrols. I meant, why did you defend me to everyone?"

"Oh." I shifted, slightly uncomfortable under his intense stare. His magic was starting to push against me again. "Well, we can't have people not listening to you, can we?"

"So you did it because you want people to follow the rules." he said as he leaned back, the intensity of his eyes lessening considerably.

"I did it because you deserve the respect that comes with your position." I corrected, "No matter what you've done."

"And what is it I've done exactly?" he asked, leaning forward again. I met his eyes, determined to not back down.

"I honestly have no idea how you spent the bulk of your year, and I don't particularly care to waste time imagining, either. So unless you feel like sharing…" I trailed off and he broke eye contact, sitting back and looking out the window. His magic pulled back, too. "I really don't care about any of it, Malfoy." His eyes found mine again and I held them. "I honestly don't. You were acquitted and that's enough for me. Whatever demons you have, you should take care of in whatever way you think is best. All I care about is making sure this year runs smoothly. Can we at least do that?" He hesitated for only a second before nodding.

"Sure thing, Granger."

"Perfect. Thank you." And with that I returned to my book. We didn't say another word to each other, just accepted the confiscated things until I realized we were only half an hour from the station. "We should get changed." I stood and stretched my cramped muscles.

"Probably."

"I'll see you after the feast then." I turned and left. Just as I shut the door, I could have sworn I heard a murmured, "Thank you," but I couldn't have. Malfoys didn't thank people they believed to be mudbloods, no matter how cooperative they were being. It must have been a trick of the wind. Yes. That's what it was. A trick of the wind.

"Did you confiscate anything cool?" Ron asked as soon as I walked into their compartment again.

"Two fanged frisbees and a few random Wizards Wheezes candies, though I'm pretty sure Malfoy nicked those." I said, shrugging and pulling out my robes. I had given up fighting the tidal wave Fred and George had started. People were using them less often anyway, which was enough for me. I couldn't blame someone for wanting to skip a class or two. I actually wanted to do the same much more than I ever let on. It was a ruse, something Dumbledore came up with to protect me a little more. Sure, I didn't mind school, but I had never been incredibly gung ho about it.

"And you just let him do that?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's his academic career. It's technically not against the rules to possess skiving snack boxes, just to use them to get out of class. If Malfoy wants to risk getting caught skipping a pop quiz or something, more power to him."

"That's not something I thought I'd ever hear you say." Ron said, head cocked to the side. He was right. Hermione Granger probably never would have said something like that. But I was starting to get tired of being Hermione Granger.

"You all should get your robes on." I said by way of an answer. Fifteen minutes later the train had stopped and we made our way to the carriages. I heard kids asking why the carriages were being pulled this year and felt my heart break just a little more. Ron wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple, comforting me the best way he knew how. I smiled my thanks and climbed into the carriage, taking the seat between Luna and Harry. Ron joined Dean, Seamus and Neville's conversation about quidditch while Harry and Ginny whispered together.

When we got to the Great Hall I sat beside Ron and across from Harry. I took a cursory look around to see how many from our year had decided to return. Lavender, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbot and Fay Dunbar were all sitting nearby. I saw Susan Bones with seven other Hufflepuffs I recognized from our year but didn't know the name of. It looked like Ravenclaw had the most with sixteen students from my year. And Slytherin had the least. I only saw Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott and the older Greengrass girl.

"How did the meeting with the ferret go?" Ginny asked, pulling me from my wonderings. I smiled, picturing him as the white ferret they'd described to me. I didn't care that Moody turned out to be Crouch, it was a fitting punishment for the idiot.

"Fine. He's actually being rather cooperative. Apologized at one point." The conversations around me halted.

"He what?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"_For_ what?" Harry asked, eyebrows drawn together in disbelief.

"It wasn't like a huge apology for the last three years or anything like that." I said, slightly amused at the six shocked expressions facing me, "Blaise Zabini was in there when I first got there and he tried to flirt me a little. Malfoy apologized for his ridiculousness."

"Oh. Well he should do a huge apology thing." Ginny said. Harry and Ron nodded, even Neville, Dean and Seamus looked like they agreed.

"Why? He doesn't need to apologize for the last three years." And I meant that. None of his jabs at my "muggle-born status" really hurt me. I truly was offended for all muggle-borns everywhere, but his insults didn't apply to me. He didn't realize I was from the purest, strongest magical line in all of Italy. Not that we believed in blood superiority like some did here in Britain. Muggle families with magical children were put into a Dinastia based on blood, or who they were closest related to, and they were protected just like any other family in the Dinastia. I just happened to be from a pure line.

"Yes. He does." Ron said, putting his arm around me and shaking his head, "Some of the stuff he said to you is awful."

"He's just—"

"A prat." I didn't bother correcting Harry. Malfoy was a prat, a little scarafaggio, really. A cockroach. "Promise us you won't let him get to you this year."

"I promise." Ron kissed my cheek, leaving his arm around me. I was suddenly reminded of my brother, Alex. He liked to do that; leave his arm around me. The knife twisted in my heart a couple more times.

"So he actually said the word apologize?" Neville asked, staring up a conversation again.

"Well, technically, he said the word sorry."

"He knows the word sorry?" Ron asked. Dean, Seamus, Harry and Neville chuckled.

"I was surprised, too, but I'm not going to question it. If he keeps this attitude it might not be all that difficult to live with him for the rest of the year."

"That's right. You've got to live with the guy." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Who knows? Maybe he wants to have a peaceful year." Neville said. Ron sent him a disbelieving look.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about." I opened my mouth to chastise Ron for jumping to conclusions, but Professor Sprout came in with the first years to start the sorting. The hat talked about inter-house unity and how important it is in moving past the tragedy of last year. Gryffindor gained nine first years, Ravenclaw got eight, Hufflepuff got eleven and Slytherin got seven. A year of Hufflepuffs it seemed. McGonagall stood and went to the podium.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'm sure you're all hungry, so let the feast begin!" Food appeared in front of us and I smiled as the first years gasped. Ron took his arm from around me so he could dig in. While we ate I chatted with Dean about our summers. Apparently, he'd stayed with Bill and Fleur until the battle then went home to his parents.

"Wouldn't you, Hermione?" Ron asked, pushing my elbow with his. I turned from Dean, eyebrow raised.

"Wouldn't I what?"

"Want to go to the Quidditch World Cup."

"I'd love to." I answered without really thinking. "Brazil and France, right?" My three closest friends blinked at me.

"How do you know who's playing?" I mentally kicked myself. They weren't supposed to know I read their quidditch magazines when they weren't around.

"I heard you talking about it. I specifically remember a lunch when you three wouldn't stop talking about someone named Rotten Manhandler." I said, proud of my quick thinking.

"Robert Mandlin." Ron groaned.

"I thought you were reading during that lunch." Ginny said, looking thoughtful.

"That doesn't mean I didn't catch some of the conversation." I said with a shrug. The feast was over a few minutes later. McGonagall stood at the podium again, gaining our attention with her stern gaze.

"We are incredibly grateful that you have all been able to come and join us for another year of learning. For those of you that don't know, the Forbidden Forest is, as it's name suggest, forbidden. Returning students should remember that as well." At this her eyes found us. We smiled, Ron impishly. "There is a list of all band objects on Filch's door, so check that if you have any questions. We have a new teacher this year. Professor Monetti will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, he was unable to make it tonight due to an illness. He will be there for class in the morning." Whispers swept across the students with this new information. The name tickled a memory in the back of my mind, but I couldn't pin down exactly what. Riccarda could help if she would just talk to me.

"Monetti?" Harry murmured.

"It's an Italian name." I said, shrugging.

"He's Italian?" I heard Lavender whisper gleefully. "I bet he's hot!" I looked at Ginny and she rolled her eyes. I thought about bursting her bubble by telling her that his name might be the only Italian thing about him, but decided against it. Lavender lived in a fantasy word most of the time anyway.

When McGonagall was done, I followed my friends up to the fourth floor. McGonagall had written back to tell me that this is where the Head's dorm was and how to set the password.

"This is my stop." I said, giving Harry, Ginny and Ron each a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." Neville said. Dean and Seamus waved.

"Let us know what the place looks like." Ginny added before following Neville, Dean and Seamus farther up. Ron and Harry stayed, serious looks on their faces.

"If he does anything—" Ron started.

"He won't." I assured them.

"If he does, though." Ron said, shaking his head once, "Kill him on the spot."

"We'll gladly help you burry the body. Do you think they'd noticed if another bone turned up in the Forest?" Harry added with a smile. I laughed and pulled them both in for a hug. They really were the perfect friends.

"Thanks."

"Night."

"Sleep well."

"You too." I went down the corridor until I rounded the first corner and saw Malfoy and Zabini waiting by the statue of the Silent Widow.

"Ciao bella."

"Ciao." I answered, barely catching myself from slipping into my natural accent.

"Sapete italiano?" he asked, eyes cautious. I stopped in front of them and felt Malfoy's magic wrapping around me again. I really needed to talk to Riccarda about that.

"You lost me." I lied. He didn't look saddened by the at all. In fact, he actually looked happier that I didn't know he'd just asked me if I knew Italian.

"It wasn't anything important." He shrugged, a flirtatious gleam in his eyes. I shrugged.

"Are you going to leave so we can set the password?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll find it out eventually." Blaise said, not taking his eyes off me.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. Get lost before I take off points." Blaise smirked and shrugged.

"See you tomorrow. Ciao, mia bella Hermione." This time I couldn't help but roll my eyes after his back was turned.

"Sciocco." I murmured once he was gone, shaking my head. Malfoy eyed me.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means he's utterly ridiculous." Malfoy smirked.

"I could have told you that. Should that be our password?"

"You want a word that means silly and foolish to our password?"

"Well, no one would guess it." That was true. A sudden idea hit me, making me smile.

"I have a better idea." I turned to the Silent Widow and said, "Head Girl Hermione Granger and…" I trailed off, looking at Malfoy.

"Head Boy Draco Malfoy." he added just like he was supposed to.

"Have agreed to use the password furetto." The Silent Widow looked at Malfoy, who nodded. She smiled and the wall to her right opened to reveal a door. I smiled my thanks and stepped through the archway. Personally, I loved that the keeper of our dorm was completely silent. Two years of the Fat Lady was enough to drive me insane.

The dorm itself was beautiful. The walls were crème colored. There was a gunmetal gray couch with white pillows and two large white chairs with gunmetal gray pillows, all three situated in front of a beautiful black stone fire place. Over the mantel was a beautiful painting of the Black Lake and surrounding grounds in the spring. Against the far wall were two dark wood desks, facing each other. One had a comfortable looking, faded white wicker chair, and the other a black straight-backed chair. There was a small kitchen off to the side with white muggle appliances, black cabinets and grey fixtures. A set of stairs went up to two doors I assumed were the bedrooms.

"What in Merlin's name does this do?" Malfoy asked from inside the kitchen. I moved to where I could see him and couldn't stop myself from laughing. He was holding a toaster at arms length and looking at it like it was going to eat him.

"It's a toaster." I said, still laughing, "It toasts bread." He didn't seem to appreciate my laughter.

"Why do we even have muggle appliances?" He put the toaster down, now eyeing it with disgust. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? Personally, I liked it. Well, I liked the coffee maker. As my boys could attest to, I was a god awful cook.

"I guess we'll never know." I headed up the stairs and opened the door on the left. I was surprised to find myself greeted by a completely white and empty room. "What in the—" I stepped into the room and seconds later and I gasped as the room changed around me. Suddenly, it was my room from back home in Italy. My exact room.

The floors were light brown and worn hardwood. There was a plush white carpet under the simple coffee colored king sized four-poster bed. The bedding was white and fluffy with white crocheted pillows for decoration. Above my bed hung my favorite painting: _Monet's Garden_ by Monet. Filling the walls on both sides of my bed were white built bookshelves, made to blend into the white walls. They were filled to breaking point with books I recognized from my childhood. My old and fading coffee colored wardrobe and dresser stood beside each other against the wall opposite my bed. My balcony was even there, over looking part of the black lack and the Forest.

The only real difference between this bedroom to my one back in Italy, was the extra picture on the bedside table. There was the one I remembered of my family. It was from the day of my father's coronation to become Padrone. I was ten, my sister twelve and my brother fifteen. My father didn't have any gray hairs and mother's face was wrinkle free. I loved it.

The other was a picture of Harry, Ron and I at a DA meeting. We were laughing uproariously at some joke I couldn't remember. Harry was in the middle with his left arm around my waist. I was leaning against him, trying not to fall over. Ron was on Harry's right, a hand on his shoulder, and he was nearly doubled over. Two seconds later we all fell to the ground on top of each other, only laughing harder. It my favorite picture in the world. It was proof of happier times. Proof we could have those days again.

"Not bad." Malfoy said, surprising me and nearly making me jump. I turned to see him appraising my bedroom.

"Was that a compliment? From you?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm complimenting the person that designed the room." he said, rolling his eyes. "Too many books, though." I frowned. I loved my books.

"Then you're complimenting my mother." I said, turning away again and going to the bookcases. I touched the backs of books I hadn't seen in three years. How was this possible?

"You're mother's muggle." he replied as if I was stupid. I wanted to shoot back with a "No, you idiot. She's a powerful Comandante that could kick you're sorry arse from here to Pluto. Or she was. Now my sister would gladly do it. Speaking of which, I could too." But sadly, I couldn't.

"Just go look at your room." I half expected some scathing retort, but he didn't say anything until I heard:

"What in Merlin's name is this?" I heard him exclaim half a minute later. I smirked to myself. I saw the door I knew used to lead to my washroom and opened the door. It was a washroom, but not the one I remembered being attached to my room.

There was a white bathtub, an opaque glass shower, black counter, a white toilet two white sinks with separate cabinets for each one and two mirrors above each sink. The floors were a white, black and gray tile pattern. It matched the rest of the dorm perfectly. There was another door opposite mine that I suspected was connected to Malfoy's room. The door opened to reveal Malfoy, confirming my suspicions.

"We're sharing a loo?" he asked, looking incredibly disappointed.

"Apparently." I answered dryly. I glanced into the room behind him and was surprised to see a lot of blue and white. I'd figured his room would have more green in it. He was the Slytherin Prince after all.

"Why'd you get a balcony and I didn't?"

"My bedroom back home has a balcony."

"That's your bedroom back home?" Malfoy asked, eyebrows rising. "Damn, Granger. That thing's almost bigger than our common room." I smirked at his surprise. It's like he forgot that there were other people in the world with money.

"That's not you're room?" I asked, gesturing behind him.

"Nope. It's room in a villa we visited once when I was a kid." Well that explained why there wasn't any green. It must be a spell to make the best bedroom we've been in, or maybe our favorite.

"Oh." was all I said. I turned and left, not wanting it to get any more awkward than it already was.

I went to unpack, but realized that my school trunk wasn't anywhere in the room. I found my school bag, already full of my books and school supplies. I finally opened the wardrobe to see if it had been stuck in there, only to see my clothes already hanging up. I checked the dresser to find my clothes filling it already, too. I pulled out a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top and changed into them before going downstairs to get my nightly cup of tea. There was a kettle, but I just filled my cup with water and a bag and pointed my wand at it. Presto. The perfect temperature and steep. I fished out the bag, added some milk and took a sip.

"Perfetto." I murmured. I felt his magic seep into the room before I heard him.

"You speak Italian a lot, Granger." I looked around to find Malfoy leaning on the archway between the common room and kitchen. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt.

"Or you just catch me speaking it a lot." I returned, picking up my tea and walking past him.

"Wait, Granger." I paused and turned back. Was it just me, or did the Slytherin Sex God look nervous? His magic certainly felt nervous.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize." I blinked. What?

"Come again?" He grimaced.

"I'm sorry. For everything." I looked into his silver eyes and they seemed completely sincere to me. I couldn't believe it. He was actually doing what Ginny and the others said he should. "I was a prat. And for what happened last year. I di—"

"Stop." I held up my free hand. I didn't want to talk about what happened last year. Ever. "If I say you're forgiven will you never bring up last year again?"

"Um, well, that doesn't quite seem like—"

"Great. Then you're forgiven." I went to go upstairs, but he stopped me again.

"One more thing." I half turned to show I was listening. "What does the password mean? Furetto?" I smirked.

"It means ferret." Malfoy's eyes narrowed and I laughed. "You should have asked earlier." I started up the steps, still smiling.

"Were you even here when that happened?"

"Nope. But I'd love to see it one day."

"Never going to happen." I just shook my head, shutting the door. I drained the rest of my tea before sitting myself in the center of my bed.

"All right, Riccarda. It's just you and me now." I lowered the shield around my mind and called out to her in Italian. "Riccarda? Are you there? Something really strange is happening here." I waited. No response. "Come on, Riccarda. I mean it. I had to feed off of someone's magic and now that person's magic is touching me in ways I've never heard of." No response. "Okay, so you want me to research a little first? Come to you with a solution?" Nothing. "Riccarda, you have to answer at some point. You promised you would always answer me." Still nothing. I groaned and fell back onto my bed, throwing my shields back up. Why wouldn't she talk to me?

I got under the covers and let the familiar surroundings lull me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, only to instantly shut them again. I'd forgotten to pull the curtains on my balcony doors and now sunlight was blinding me. I rolled over and looked at my watch.

"Accidenti!" I yelled, jumping out of bed as fast as I could. I was so late I wasn't going to make it to breakfast to get my schedule. I wouldn't even be able to have my usual cup of coffee. Why was I cursed to be late my whole life? Thank Merlin for magic.

Ten minutes later my hair was in a ponytail and I was in my uniform. I grabbed my bag and ran down the steps, but paused when I saw the coffee table. There were three pieces of paper lying beside an apple. I picked up the first one.

_Granger,_

_I read McGonagall's note. Apparently, you're late a lot. Guess you're not perfect. Who knew? Enjoy the apple. It's not poisoned. Promise._

_Malfoy_

I read the note three times in an attempt to understand it. He'd given me the apple? Why in the name of Merlin would he do that? I put his note to the side and picked up the second one.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I don't believe that in the last three years you have ever made it to breakfast on time, so this year I thought ahead. Here is your schedule. If you have any issues with it, come see me._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

I smiled at her thoughtfulness. Sixth year I'd missed most of my first class since I had to actually go to McGonagall for it. Was that why Malfoy had left me an apple? He knew I'd miss breakfast? That didn't seem very… Malfoyish. What was wrong with this boy? I shrugged it off and looked at my schedule.

I was taking transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, ancient runes, charms, potions, arithmancy, herbology, care of magical creatures and astrology. I had charms first, meaning in five minutes, and it was half a castle away. Without a second thought I grabbed the apple and raced for the door. Four minutes and fifty-five seconds later I was sitting between Harry and Ron, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. Thankfully, they knew I'd want a seat at least near the front so that's what they'd got me.

"Hey. Where were—" Harry stopped talking to chuckle softly. "You're hair." I groaned.

"What's wrong with it this time?" I asked.

"Let me help." Ginny jumped up from the other side of Harry and started pulling at my hair. I'd completely forgotten Ginny was going to be in some of our classes since she was technically in our year now.

"Thanks. Woke up late."

"You always do." Ron said affectionately. Professor Flitwick got up on his pile of books and started teaching.

"We're going to review today. I know some of you in this class haven't been in school for a year so I want to make sure we are all on the same page." He flicked his wand at the board behind him and the chalk started writing.

I took down notes despite knowing everything up there. A girl's got to keep her reputation, especially when it's one of the only things keeping her from getting killed. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy school, I just didn't enjoy it with the same fervor as Hermione Granger did.

"At least you got an apple." Harry whispered, completely uninterested in what Flitwick was talking about, "Where did you get the apple?"

"We have a small kitchen. I didn't exactly look through it, but Malfoy left the apple for me on the coffee table." I whispered back since I didn't really have to pay attention to what was being said either. I'd learned this kind of wand work at the beginning of my training, so around the time I was seven.

"Malfoy gave you that?" Ron asked, a tad bit loud. Some of the kids around us were instantly interested. "Are you sure it's safe to eat?" I sent him a glare, but it was already too late.

"Would you three like to share your conversation with the class?" Flitwick asked. I flicked my gaze over to where Malfoy was sitting and, predictably, he was smirking at us.

"Oh, um, I, uh, well, it's, uh—" Ron spluttered. I sighed.

"He was asking me where I got the apple from, Sir. The boy's stomach is a black hole." The class snickered and Flitwick shook his head.

"Try to keep your hunger to yourself during my class, Mr. Weasely." Ron, slightly red, nodded.

As Flitwick started teaching again I could feel Malfoy's magic pressing against me. I could feel that he… approved? That was probably the best way to describe it. He approved of my cover up. I was pretty sure he approved of anything that turned Ron red.

My stomach gurgled softly while I was taking notes so I picked up my apple and took a bite. My eyes widened as the flavor filled my mouth. It was the best apple I'd ever had. Where had he found this thing? I swiveled my gaze back up to him. He was looking at me with that smirk of his. I held up the apple and the smirk deepened as he inclined his head.

"Ms. Granger, can you tell me what the _salvum altramento_ charm does and describe the proper wand movement?" Flitwick interrupted. I turned around, quickly chewed and swallowed.

"Um, _salvum altramento_ picks up spilled ink and puts it back into an empty bottle without leaving a mark. The wand movement is a circle over the ink spill and a tap on the bottle." Flitwick smiled tightly.

"It seems your knowledge has not diminished with your year off. Five points to Gryffindor."

"He expected it to diminish?" Harry whispered. I smiled at him. I could feel Malfoy's amusement. I had to admit, this was going to be a rather strange year if I was going to be able to feel Malfoy's emotions like this.

Then, rather suddenly, I couldn't feel him anymore. I snuck a glance back at him and noticed he was no longer looking at me. I really needed to talk to Riccarda about this. She'd know what was going on. Maybe the books in my room could help.

After charms we had double potions, again with the Slytherins. As a group, though with a large separation between the houses, those of us doing the NEWT in potions walked down to the dungeons. The door was already open when we got there and Slughorn was waiting for us with that slightly creepy smile of his.

"No, don't sit down just yet. You have assigned partners this year." Harry, Ginny, Ron and I exchanged looks. I knew I'd only been going to the school for two years, but I was pretty sure that partners hadn't been assigned in the whole history of Hogwarts. Or at least not as long as these students had been here.

"Why, Sir?" Harry asked, probably because he was the only person Slughorn wouldn't punish for asking that question.

"Inter-house relations, my dear boy. They're important you know." He smiled that slightly creepy smile again. "The pairs are up on that board. There will be no switching allowed. Do you understand? No switching." We all moved over to the board and found our names. Of course. I would be with Malfoy, now wouldn't I? Harry was with the Greengrass girl, Ginny with Nott, and Ron with Zabini.

"Well now we know the hat inspired at least one person." I said, facing my friends.

"You got the worst of it." Ron said, "I don't think I've ever had an issue with Zabini. Except for that time he flirted with you right in front of me." He looked at Ginny, who just shrugged.

"He flirts with any girl he sees."

"That's true." Nott said, coming up behind Ginny, "Blaise can't help himself. He's a walking love potion."

"I thought that was Malfoy." Ginny said, smiling slightly. Nott let out a bark of laughter.

"No. Draco only cares about sex. Blaise wants to make you fall in love with him."

"Isn't that worse?" I said, frowning.

"You've never had sex with Draco." the Greengrass girl said, popping up by my side without a sound, "To have sex with Draco Malfoy is to be in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Why thank you, Daphne." Malfoy practically purred from behind me. I rolled my eyes. I saw Zabini glide up next to Ron. Why were Slytherins suddenly being slightly friendly to us? Especially these Slytherins? "Come, Granger." I could feel Malfoy's magic around me again, demanding I follow.

"Is he serious? What about please?" I asked the Greengrass girl, apparently named Daphne. She shrugged.

"He's never been one to ask permission."

"Nor forgiveness." Harry added.

"At least he's back to normal. Last night was strange. Not to mention this morning." I said just before I heard him yell, "Granger!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming!" I yelled without turning around.

"What do you mean by strange?" Zabini asked me, eyebrows furrowed.

"He actually ap—"

"Granger!"

"You are infuriating!" I yelled back, turning to give him my best glare. Then I noticed where he was sitting: my favorite table. Right up in the front. He'd even left my favorite, non-wobbly stool for me to sit on. He smirked as my glare fell.

"Talk to you later." I grumbled at my friends. I went over to Malfoy, not completely happy about this but not exactly unhappy either.

"Took you long enough."

"I was talking to _your_ friends, you know."

"They'll get over it." he shrugged. I was suddenly wishing I had nice Malfoy back, the one from the train and last night and had left me an apple this morning. Normal Malfoy was a pain. Or maybe I was just starting to get grumpy from not having coffee. Before I could think of some scathing reply, Slughorn started talking.

"Today we are going to brewing a laughing potion. It will, if finished of course, be tested by one of the partners. Don't worry. I have the antidote. You will only be laughing for a minute. The instructions are on page fifteen of your books, and the ingredients in the cupboard. Go ahead and start."

"You get the ingredients. I'll start heating the water." Draco once again ordered me. I thought about arguing, but my mother had always taught me to pick my battles, so I kept my lips shut tight and headed to the cupboard. I was joined by Ron and Ginny.

"Nott actually seems pretty easy to work with." Ginny murmured quietly to me as we filled our arms with ingredients.

"Zabini has barely said a word."

"That's because you aren't a girl. Watch, he'll get bored and start flirting with Hermione."

"What? Why me?" I asked, annoyed at the idea.

"We're right behind you." Ron answered, looking a little cross at the idea too. Sure, he wasn't dating me anymore, but that didn't mean he liked people flirting with me. It was the same way he felt when guys flirted with Ginny.

"Great. A snarky blond and a ridiculous Italian. Just what I needed."

"You didn't get any coffee this morning, did you?" Ron asked, smiling like he thought it was funny.

"No. I didn't. And now there's people purposefully trying to annoy me." I tried my hardest not to be snippy but I was pretty sure I'd failed.

"But you know Italian, just shoot it back in his face and he'll leave you alone for the most part." Ginny suggested, "It's worked before. I think he thinks those girls are too smart for him."

"I sort of already promised Malfoy I wouldn't."

"Why?" Ron asked, as if completely dumbfounded I would do anything for Malfoy.

"Well, I don't exactly spread the information around so it doesn't hurt me to not tell Zabini. Malfoy said it would be a laugh."

"For you or for him?" Ginny asked dryly.

"At this point I think we all know the answer to that." I finally gathered all the ingredients and headed back to our table. I sat down, interrupting Malfoy and Zabini having a hushed conversation.

"Ciao, bella." Blaise said in a deeper voice than usual as Malfoy turned back around.

"Ciao. Chop these into fine pieces." I handed Malfoy the knotgrass and a knife. Malfoy stared at me for just a second too long, as if he was surprised I actually had the audacity to order Draco Malfoy to do something. Ron rejoined Zabini and they started getting things ready, too.

"Why?"

"It says to." I grabbed one of the beetles and squished it with the flat side of my blade. "Or were you too busy flirting to read the instructions." Now that left both Slytherins speechless.

"Well, aren't you just a spitfire." Blaise finally said, smirking a little.

"We weren't flirting." Malfoy said, an edge to his voice. His magic was all offended and angry. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm aware how straight the both of you are. I was just dishing out some of what you give. Can't you take it, Malfoy?" I met his eyes and they narrowed with my challenge.

"Of course, Granger." He started chopping up the knotgrass with vigor. I smiled to myself. That's what happens when you order Hemera Gervasio around. Or Hermione Granger. Whatever my name is, I still love to get even.

"Is Granger always that sexy?" I heard Zabini ask Ron. For a second I thought Ron was going to pummel him, but then:

"I think you'll have to figure that out for yourself." I was surprised out how good of an answer that was. "Do you want to chop the grass stuff?"

"Sure. Are you saying that she isn't with anyone right now?"

"No. She's—" I spun around, leveling them both with my worst glare. Both of them shut their mouths. Ron swallowed hard.

"Would you two shut up about my love life? I'm trying to work here." I asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure thing." Ron answered quickly, "Sorry. I forgot. No coffee." I threw them another glare before picking my knife back up.

"Lei è sexy arrabbiata." I heard Zabini murmur. What? I was sexy when I was mad? I opened my mouth to retort when I felt a hand on my bare knee under the table. I felt his magic swirling around the place we touched and it tingled ever so slightly. I looked over at Malfoy and he shook his head once. I spared a moment to wonder if he was feeling what I was feeling, but then his hand was gone and I was focused back on the task at hand.

After that Malfoy and I worked with almost perfect synchronicity. I only to murmur I needed something and it was there a second later, and he would only need to start looking and I'd put it on his side. We actually made a good team. We were done first.

"Well done, you two. I thought that if I put the two of you together I'd get a wonderful team." He filled a vile with out potion and sniffed it carefully.

"Ready to drink, Granger?" Malfoy asked, smirking again. I sighed. I should have expected he would refuse to drink it. If I asked he'd probably spout some stupid thing about how Malfoy's don't laugh in public.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger won't be able to drink this. I'm afraid you'll have to do it." Slughorn said, smiling lightly. I noticed Zabini and Ron stop working behind us when they heard that. Malfoy didn't look happy at all.

"Professor, I'm perfectly okay with drinking it." I said.

"This, yes. The antidote, no." And I suddenly understood where he was going with this. I looked down at the book for the list of ingredients on the antidote side and found it quickly. Rue.

All who become Sacerdotessa are allergic to an herb called rue. The herb itself is a healing herb, meant to speed up the process of healing. But for us, the herb interrupts the connection we have to the magic around us, which we become dependent on for our very survival. We can build up a tolerance to rue, and the more magic we have in our bodies the more we can resist, but it takes a long time. More time than I'd been working at it.

It's a secret we keep pretty close to our chests, but I'd been forced to tell Dumbledore so I wouldn't die in a potions class or the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey and Slughorn knew and they knew they had to keep it to themselves on pain of death. Meaning my death. They thought it was some odd muggle thing they couldn't cure. Snape had known as well, but I knew for a fact that he'd figured out it was something more than an odd muggle thing.

"Oh." I said, looking back up at Slughorn.

"What?" Malfoy asked, looking between us.

"I'm allergic to one of the ingredients in the antidote." I admitted. I heard Ron's sharp intake of breath. This was the first he was hearing of this. Malfoy's magic swirled around me stronger, a slight edge of… worry? Concern? I had no idea. It was too strange to think about.

"But you're a witch." he said, brow furrowed, "You shouldn't be allergic to anything magical." I took a split second to appreciate the fact that he'd actually admitted that I was a witch instead of making some gripe about it being because of my dirty blood. Not that I have dirty blood, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Doesn't seem to stop me from reacting. Sorry, Malfoy." The room went silent to watch this momentous occasion. Slughorn handed him the laughing potion. Malfoy glared at it for half a minute before grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. We stared at him, waiting for it to kick in.

"If feels odd, but I don't feel the urge to laugh." He tried to smirk, but it came out as a half smile. A really sexy half smile. I shook my head to clear it. No need to think about that, Hemera. He's a piccolo furetto bianco, remember? A white little ferret.

"Funny. It seemed perfect." Slughorn said, leaning over the yellow liquid and taking another quick sniff.

"It is perfect." I assured him, "He just needs something to laugh at." I looked Malfoy square in the eye, reached up and gave his nose a hard poke. There was a second of complete silence before Malfoy started laughing harder than I'd heard anyone laugh in my life. It was deep throated and actually a quite pleasant sound. His magic shimmered around me. The rest of the room started laughing, including Slughorn.

"A-ant-t-ti-d-do-ote." Malfoy laughed out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh! Right." Slughorn handed him a vile full of green liquid he downed as fast as he could under the circumstances. A few seconds later Malfoy straightened up and wiped the tears away, frowning and sending me a glare. Slughorn walked over to where Harry and Daphne were waiting for him to answer a question. Malfoy was still frowning at me when I looked at him again.

"I really am sorry." I said, truly meaning it.

"I suppose I can't blame you for being allergic to something." Malfoy sat down with a sigh. So he was being Nice Malfoy again? "What is it, anyway?"

"What is what?" I sat down on my stool and gave my wand a wave to start the clean up process.

"What are you allergic to?" he replied as if I was five. I gave an inward frown at his tone. This flipping between Nice and Normal Malfoy was going to give me a headache. If being caffeine deprived didn't do it first.

"Rue." Malfoy's eyebrow went up.

"The healing herb?"

"Does something to me."

"What, exactly?" Zabini asked from behind me. I turned to give him a glare. Why was he listening? He should be working on their potion. Merlin, I needed a cup of coffee.

"I have an allergic reaction."

"So hives." I narrowed my eyes at the Italian. What was he getting at? His eyes were sparkling like he suspected something.

"Basically. My throat closes up and I get hives all over."

"Oh." He looked slightly disappointed. Did the boy know about Sacerdotessa? How? I was positive I had never heard the name Zabini tied to any Dinastia. I would have been a lot more wary of him if I had. Thankfully, it was time for lunch so he couldn't ask me any more questions.

"So," Harry started as soon as we sat down, "How'd Malfoy end up drinking it?"

"I couldn't. I'm allergic to the antidote. Coffee. Now. Please." A cup appeared in front of me and I drank it down greedily. The house elves knew exactly how I liked it: blacker than black. I could still feel Malfoy's magic around me as he walked passed with Zabini and Nott. It was gone again as soon as it was there. That was really going to bother me.

"What?" Ginny asked, "Why?" Food appeared in front of us and everyone started in on it. I grabbed a turkey sandwich and set it on my plate, choosing to focus on my coffee first.

"Pompfrey said it probably has something to do with my muggle heritage." I said, choosing not to lie outright. She had said that. She was wrong, but she had said that. "What do we have next?"

"Free period. Why didn't you ever say something?" Ron asked. Just then Luna sat down on Ron's other side. I noticed him trying to fight back a blush as they smiled at each other.

"It wasn't important. The right people know so I'm not in any danger of dying."

"You're dying of something?" Luna asked, peering around Ron.

"No. That's the point. I'm not."

"I bet Malfoy wasn't happy." Harry said, smiling slightly, "How'd you get him to do it?"

"Slughorn didn't give him a chance to say no." Ron said, smiling too.

"Like he would." Ginny added, "He'd never make Hermione drink something that could kill her."

"I'm lost." Luna said, looking at me with concerned eyes, "Malfoy had to drink something meant to kill you?" I shook my head before draining the rest of my coffee. Ron started telling her the story so I didn't bother trying to add anything.

"Another coffee, please." A second cup appeared in front of me. Ginny started asking me questions about the Heads' dorm so I spent the rest of lunch trying to describe it to her, eventually just inviting them all over to see it that weekend. I made a mental note to mention it to Malfoy so he wouldn't be upset. I was pretty sure Normal Malfoy would attack with a vengeance if Harry and Ron showed up unannounced. Maybe I could convince Nice Malfoy to stick around, or at least hide in his room.

"What should we do for free period?" Ron asked the group, which now included Neville, Dean and Seamus too, once lunch was over.

"Let's go outside. It's nice out." Seamus suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I've got some research I've got to do." I fully intended to look through the books in my room to try to figure this Malfoy thing out.

"We only have two classes worth of homework, Hermione!" Ron protested, looking aghast that I would want to do something like work, "What could you have to do already?"

"It's just something that's been on my mind and I have the resources to figure it out here. You all have fun." I kissed his cheek and reached over to ruffle Harry's hair before heading to my dorm. I felt the tiniest wisp of Malfoy's magic before I left the Great Hall.

I spent the next two hours looking for an answer without finding one. Not even a single clue. I tried to get Riccarda's attention several times but was met with the same silence I'd gotten for the last two and a half years. I closed my books with just enough time to get to arithmancy. Thankfully, Malfoy wasn't in this class with me or I would have gone crazy.


End file.
